


The Villain's Lover

by what_is_calm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_calm/pseuds/what_is_calm
Summary: Arthur Pendragon loves his boyfriend of three years, Merlin. Of course, he knows what Merlin does in his free time. He's a villain. Arthur can't bring himself to care much, especially because it's gotten him a puppy. Only, Merlin doesn't know that Arthur knows and when a bigger threat shows up, Merlin is willing to set aside whatever reservations he had with the city's heroes to fight it.~~Or, I saw a Tik Tok video about how it would be nice to be the Villains' Lover and inspiration struck.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	The Villain's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Merthur fanfiction so i hope you enjoy. Let me know if you think this warrant's a second part, I was thinking about it but I wanted to see what other's think. Thank you!

Of course Arthur Pendragon knew what Merlin Emrys got up to, he didn’t know how to hide it very well. Of course, Merlin doesn’t know that Arthur knows, he wants to keep it a secret from Arthur because he’s ashamed of it. Arthur didn’t really care. 

As for what Merlin got up to, his was the antagonist of the city heroes’ story. Not the Thanos per say, the Loki. He knew that the lines blurred between right and wrong and sometimes he toed that line. 

His day job was as a book editor and Arthur owned a coffee shop. Prior to the coffee shop, Arthur worked as a lawyer for his fathers company before he decided that life was not for him. Merlin helped him figure out what he really loved to do, so with the money he had saved away, he opened his own coffee shop. His father had not been happy about that, he disowned him for “running off with a mere boy” and “destroying his destiny”. 

It took Arthur about four months after “The Magician” showed up for Arthur to figure out that the man was Merlin. They had already been together for a year and had just moved in together when the villain had run into the city hero, Warrior (tacky, Arthur knows), and made himself known as either a powerful enemy or ally. Arthur was closing up the shop, after a fight, when he saw “The Magician” running down the street. Arthur saw the curves of his lover first, before he realized his mask was torn and he could see Merlin’s tousled curly hair spilling out. That was when he had started to put it together. His suspicions continued to grow, as Merlin would come home every other day with a new gift for Arthur. He liked to shower him with watches, rings, new clothes, even a little white puppy was that had been named Aithusa. 

It was about two years after Arthur had figured it out when he was ambushed, it seemed someone else figured out The Magician’s true identity and were trying to get back at him. 

He was walking home from work when his world was plunged into darkness as his eyes were covered. There was a pain, like someone hit him on the back of his head, and the next thing he knew, he was being awoken by cold water being thrown in his face, arms and legs tied to a chair. 

“Hello Arthur.” He heard a sickeningly sweet voice say from his right. 

“What do you want?” He grunted, opening his eyes. He looked around to find that he was being held in an old warehouse. 

“Nothing with you, you’re just bait. I’m sure you have heard who the Magician is.”

“Of course I have, just like I know you’re Warrior.”

“Well, it might be a shock to you to find out that he is in fact your dear, Merlin.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“You think I don’t what my own boyfriend gets up to in his spare time? I wasn’t born yesterday.” 

“Well, then you must know why you’re here. I just need to talk to him. I don’t want to hurt you,” She stepped towards him. “Why are you with someone like that? Someone evil,”

“Merlin is not evil, he just doesn’t follow the law to a T. He’s never murdered anyone and he never hurts innocent people. He’s not the devil.” 

Warrior looked as though she was about to say something when there was loud bang, followed by a crash and shattering glass. Arthur had to roll his eyes, even when Merlin was trying to be smooth, he was still a clumsy mess. 

Seconds later, Merlin ran into the room, his Magician suit haphazardly and his mask dangling around his neck. He looked distraught. Arthur was not expecting that.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Merlin growled at Warrior before looking at Arthur, doing a once over to make sure he was alright.

“I just wanted to talk to you.”

“You had no right to kidnap someone close to me! I’ve never done anything like that to you.”

“Merlin, I’m fine.” Arthur told his boyfriend in hopes of calming him down. It was odd seeing him mad. 

The two supers stood there for a minute, staring at each other. Then Warrior nodded and Merlin walked over to Arthur, going to untie the rope on his hands. 

When he finished untying Arthur’s hands, he kneeled down to get his ankles when Arthur rested a hand on his cheek, pulling his chin up to look at Arthur. When he finally did, Arthur gave him a lopsided smile. 

“I can get it, go see what she wants.” 

Merlin stared at him for a second with concern, then nodded and stood, walking back over. 

Arthur watched him, then went to untie the ropes. 

“If you laid a finger on him-” He heard Merlin start. 

“I didn’t! I just needed your attention.”

“Well you have it, but you have no current reasons stopping me from punching you in the face, so hurry up and explain before I change my mind.”

Arthur finished and stood, making his way over to the two and standing behind Merlin. His boyfriend looked back at him before turning back to the other super.

“There is a bigger threat than either of us coming to the city and I need your help. I didn’t know how else to get your attention, I promise I had no intention of hurting him.”

Merlin processed her words for a moment, while he was doing that, Arthur reached out to take his hand, hoping he would stay calm. 

“What threat?”

Warrior glanced nervously between the two before looking at Merlin once more. “Uther Pendragon has created an Iron Man-like suit and is preparing to destroy the city. I need help to stop him, you including. I also thought since he disowned Arthur, you may want to be involved.”

Merlin nodded. “I’ll help. When is this happening?”

“In two weeks.”

“Alright. Do you have a pen?” He asked her.

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharpie when he saw that she was shaking her head. He stepped closer and slid it into Merlin’s free hand. His boyfriend turned to smile at him. 

Merlin let go of his hand as he walked over to Warrior and took her hand, jotting something down. Arthur assumed it was his number. “Get in touch with me. Excuse me if I can’t stay any longer, as I now need to have a conversation with my boyfriend. Who you kidnapped.”

Merlin walked back over to Arthur and slid the sharpie in his pocket again before taking his hand and starting to the door. Before they made it back outside however, Merlin stopped and pulled his everyday clothes out of a hidden corner, then threw them on over his suit. 

Arthur continued to watch him as Merlin looked over and draped his own hoodie over Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur smiled at him as Merlin took his hand again and started out into the sun. 

As soon as they were out of the warehouse, Merlin turned and looked at Arthur, his eyes still full of fear.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this, I meant to tell you, I was just ashamed and afraid, but I shouldn’t have lied. I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“Merlin.” Arthur said softly and cupped his boyfriends face in his hands. “Merlin I’ve known for ages who you are. I was waiting for you to tell me. If I was going to leave you, I would have done it by now. Frankly, it’s kind of hot.”

“How did you figure it out?” Merlin asked in amazement. 

“Well, there were a bunch of new, expensive gifts coming out of nowhere.” Arthur joked, smiling as Merlin chuckled lightly.

“And besides, you think I don’t know my own boyfriend’s ass?” 

Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder. “I love you so much, you know that?” 

“I sure do. Now come on. Let’s get home, get something to eat and watch a movie. You have a complicated two weeks coming up.”

“You aren’t mad about that, are you? I know you still care for him.”

“Merlin he’s trying to destroy a whole city, I am not mad that you are going to help defeat him.”

Merlin’s face split into a grin from ear to ear. “I get to punch him in the face.” 

Arthur let out a loud laugh and pulled away, taking his super-boyfriend’s hand as they walked together down the sidewalk to their apartment.


End file.
